feral_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Tribe
Welcome to ☾ Celestial Tribe ☽ ━━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━━ '-Notice-' This tribe is for inexperienced/former Animal Jam Roleplayers who want to get back into/into roleplay. We are here to help you learn and get back into/into roleplay. We do have 'a discord, but you will only get added after putting in a joining form that gets excepted.' ━━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━━ '-Members-' --- ━━━━━━━━━ '-Hierarchy-' --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ━━━━━━━━━ '-Other Groups-' --- --- ━━━━━━━━━ '-Scheduling-' Times go by EST please accommodate to your timezone. Roleplay will start once we have at least one of the each Head of Ranks. If you would like to be notified of schedule changes and other things relating to roleplay times, join our Google Classroom! The code is 3n5wutx. '-Roleplay Schedule-' --- '-Allie Combining Roleplay Schedule-' --- '-Hunting Schedule-' --- '-Training Schedule-' --- '-Medical Training Schedule-' ━━━━━━━━━ '-Tribe News-' ━━━━━━━━━ '-Wiki Editors-' ━━━━━━━━━ '-Forms-' Please copy and paste these into the comments and fill it out there. Feral Usernames are not required until feral officially releases. Having a discord is advised but not required. Roleplay examples are just to see where you are at skills-wise it won't determine whether you get in or not. To make an oc icon click here and save the image below and place it in the website as a base. |-|Joining Form=*Required Name*: Feral Username*: Discord Username: Gender*: Age*: Desired Rank*: Roleplay Example(4 lines minimum. If applying for medic please use some of your knowledge of herbs)*: Herb list of some kind {medic only) (not required but preferred): OC Picture/Description: OC Icon* Additional Questions: |-|Oc Form=*Required Name*: Feral Username*: Discord Username: Gender*: Age*: Desired Rank*: OC Picture/Description: OC Icon* |-|Oc Death Form=*Required Name*: Feral Username*: Discord Username: Reason*: |-|Visiting Form=*Required Name*: Gender*: Age (Moons)*: Feral Username*: Discord Username: Reason*: Group From/Last Group: OC Icon* |-|Alliance Form=*Required Group Name*: Leader Username*: Discord Username: Species*: Platform*: Status*: |-|Leaving Form=*Required OC(s)*: Feral Username*: Discord Username: Reason*: How we can improve: Goodbye Notes: Goodbye Roleplay: --- '-Head Rank Forms-' Please only fill one out if asked/given permission from a leader. 'Feral Usernames are not required until feral officially releases.' |-|Head Medics Form=*Required Name*: Current Rank*: Desired Rank*: Feral Username*: Discord Username (preferred but not required to have): Gender*: Age*: A wiki example you have made/helped contribute to (preferred but not required to have): Roleplay Example(5 lines minimum please include your knowledge of herbs)*: Herb list of some kind*: OC Picture/Description: Why do you think you should be a Head Medic?*: Additional Questions: |-|Head Fighters Form=*Required Name*: Current Rank*: Desired Rank*: Feral Username*: Discord Username (preferred but not required to have): Gender*: Age*: A wiki example you have made/helped contribute to (preferred but not required to have): Roleplay Example(5 lines minimum please include your knowledge of fighting tactics)*: OC Picture/Description: Why do you think you should be a Head Fighter?*: Additional Questions: |-|Head Hunters Form=*Required Name*: Current Rank*: Desired Rank*: Feral Username*: Discord Username (preferred but not required to have): Gender*: Age*: A wiki example you have made/helped contribute to (preferred but not required to have): Roleplay Example(5 lines minimum please include your knowledge of hunting tactics)*: OC Picture/Description: Why do you think you should be a Head Hunter?*: Additional Questions: Category:Tribe Category:Feral Groups Category:Light-Realm